


Rebirth of a Broken Bird

by OtiumCommissions



Category: Metal Gear, Metal Gear Solid
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:45:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtiumCommissions/pseuds/OtiumCommissions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah, uhh this is an OC/Psycho Mantis fanfic. Inserts stereotypical 2014 reader insert writer vibe: Don't like don't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Info

**Biographical Information**

**Real Name**

  * ??? 



**Known as**

  * The Banshee
  * The Broken Bird
  * The Singer
  * Harmony
  * Our Nightingale 



**Nationality**

  * Mixed



**Born**

  * c. February 15th 



**Physical Description**

**Eye Color**

  * Deep Brown
  * Whiskey 



**Hair Color**

  * Black
  * Deep Brown



**Ethnicity**

  * Hispanic-Japanese raised in, United States



**Height**

  * 157.5 cm (5ft 2’)



**Weight**

  * 145 pounds



**Career and family information**

**Affiliation(s)**

  * FOXHOUND
  * Philanthropy 



**Occupation**

  * Secretary 
  * Spy
  * Subordinate 
  * Nursing Assistant



**Notable Family**

  * Big Boss (Ex-Boss)
  * Kazuhira Miller (Field Experience Instructor)  
  * Liquid Snake (Ex-Boss)
  * Hal Emmerich (Friend)
  * Vulcan Raven (Ex-Friend)
  * Sniper Wolf (Self-Defense Instructor, Mother Figure) 
  * Revolver Ocelot (Interrogation Instructor)
  * Psycho Mantis (Admiration)
  * Solid Snake (Acquaintance/Friends)



**Skills**

  * ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ☆ ☆ ☆— physical strength
  * ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆— offense
  * ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ☆ ☆— defense
  * ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆— speed
  * ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ☆ ☆—  intelligence
  * ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ☆ ☆ ☆— accuracy
  * ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆— agility
  * ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆—stamina
  * ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ☆ ☆— teamwork



**Training**

** **

Started at the age of 14, Brutal Vulture received their training under the commands of Sniper Wolf, Revolver Ocelot and, Liquid Snake. 

They know the basics of CQC and is good at interrogation by the approval of Revolver Ocelot. She can speak/write in English, Japanese, and Spanish. A skilled medical assistance, Vulture can easily communicate with others. 

Though she gets easily angry when people make fun of her skills. On the medical wing, she sometimes threatens the soldiers to treat her with respect or they aren’t gonna get any sweet treatment from her. 

Brutal Vulture weaknesses are receiving affection from people, seeing others in pain, and family. Vulture sees Sniper Wolf as a Mother figure the same way Big Boss viewed of The Joy. 

Brutal Vulture has received the code name, The Singer, Harmony and Our Nightingale by Vulcan Raven and Psycho Mantis. They had told the soldiers the tale of Brutal Vulture, of how she took care of the child soldiers and never gave up on the injured to help them recover. 

She’s called the Banshee for how she shrieks when she kills someone or see someone who is dead. She is similar to The Sorrow, feeling/seeing the spirits of her dead friends and carrying the guilt of their deaths.

She’s a pacifist at heart but she will use her fist if anyone tries to attack her or her family. 

**Reaper Mode**

Similar to the form of a Banshee, his voice is deeper and masculine. When enraged, he screeches to the person talking to them. The more crime the person committed the more blood is added to his robe. 

His eyes are dried by the tears he had wept when he arrives in a room the atmosphere drastically changes. Fog starts to cloud the room and a scent of flowers fills the air. 

His chest is a weak point. However the more you attack, you get hurt too. With each attack that hits, each memory starts to appear. Mentally/Physically damaging the opponent. 


	2. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Vulture meets Psycho Mantis-now and talks about the past with Ocelot.

_ _

_"The Vulture is always seen as spinning the revolving wheel of life._

_They are viewed as fearless of death, because they stared at it in their face_

_and will always eat Death for breakfast."_

* * *

Vulture was never the one to go sneaking around with no cause. She was just a rookie in Foxhound, still missing her aim when she tries to shoot. Sniper Wolf never scolded Vulture’s mistakes instead gave her chances to practice more.

“Always a good time to review, azizm.” Sniper would say with a sincere smile, not like the one’s she gave to other soldiers who stall her time.

Being placed in here was a mistake. She could’ve blamed Big Boss, Miller, or even Ocelot. But, she can’t talk back for they were the one’s that taught her the survival skills she used today.

She felt like she was Big Boss at times… He too had started at a young age. She was only a child when she got captured by V. A child soldier who saw things no one should have.

Well mostly, things that people wouldn’t believe in.

It was always; always whenever it was raining. She could see a silhouette of a man with silver hair, looking at Major Ocelot. She often wondered if he could see him too.

She never had the opportunity to ask.

Yet, when the man notices her gaze, he would warmly smile with a finger on his thin lips. Hushing, Vulture to not say anything. She had somehow believed that the man with the bleeding eye was wise and kind.

The days with V was blurry. Blurry faces and broken memories, she didn’t know what happened to Miller until he contacted her when she graduated from college.

He always did tell her that education is important to anyone no matter what. She imagined if Miller would send his daughter to this very same school, he did tell her that Catherine was quite sharp.

She never knew what Catherine looked like but Vulture was quite sure that she had the same features of her father.

Maybe even the grumpy sour face Miller would show when he sees something/one he doesn’t like.

It was mostly Ocelot.

He also was the one that showed the school and enlisted her name in Foxhound. Mr. Miller reuniting her with a metal arm and crutch in one hand. The standard sunglasses he wore ever since he met her.

She couldn’t believe her own eyes, she let out a chuckle at his way. The ever flirty smile he used to tempt people was back on his face.

“ご無沙汰しています。” Vulture, bows her in a curt nod.

“My god, how you have grown into a beauty. Ocelot wouldn’t believe his eyes if he saw you. You were the only kid on that platform to be calm under the circumstances.” He replied, words overflowing.  

“I’m sure you already made a schedule for me then? Languages and intel gathering, am I correct?”

“Right on cue. You have been hanging around with Ocelot too much, haven’t you?”

“When he has the time he often comes to my hideouts or sends me letters regarding how I’m good at interrogation.”

Miller lets out a scoff, metal hand placed on his chest.

“Kid, I don’t want to admit this but you got along with half of the crew back then at Diamond Dogs. You teamwork skills are way higher above than average. It’s your stamina and speed that needs help.”

“Wow, already the first day and going hard aren’t you?” She lets out a laugh.

“Hey, it’s always good to be careful. Besides I missed you, Ocelot doesn’t want to admit it for his own good.” He ruffles up her hair with both hands.  

She closes her eyes tightly not wanting her hair to get in her eyes. She could feel the differences on her scalp. It was quite comforting…

“My codename, what about my code name?”

“The one that you were known for. It’s the one V gave to you when he captured you.”

“Brutal Vulture.”  

“先生よろしくお願いします。”

“かかってこい！”

* * *

(2000)  
Location: Foxhound Base, Alaska

7:00 am 

+

Vulture has been here for 5 years and she saw the rise and fall of Big Boss. She knew he was a fake, that V would be killed. That the real Big Boss escaped and let another man die. Miller left and decided to work in other units, Ocelot doesn’t talk to her much anymore.

The team is new, this team didn’t feel like family, it was broken, the worse damage she ever saw in her life. She didn't like the fact that she needed to get adjusted to the quick changes. She didn't even have the time to talk with Ocelot, something was happening around the base and she desperately wanted to know what was bugging her so much. 

They stationed her in the medical wing with Dr. Clark, Vulture didn’t like this whole genetic manipulation business, it made her sick in the stomach.

_So much blood._

Tons of amounts of blood, it was everywhere. She could see it underneath the long nails of Dr. Clark it would sometimes be on the floor stained footprints in every direction. The whimpering voices of the children soldiers were seen as test subjects to the scientists.

For, Vulture they were her children, her wondrous children.

No matter what limbs, scars, and disabilities the children had, she would always look after them. It was her job to take care of the test subjects. She didn’t do it out of pity, she did it because she truly loves them.

Nightingale was a secondary name she got from the working soldiers, at midnight, she would sometimes hum to lull the children to sleep. Her soothing voice would calm the children and adults that worked nearby. She considered it as a skill, not something to be proud about after all the children will soon forget about her and die in the process.

It was not a thing to take pride in.

Yet, the feeling of a child pressed up against her leg for comfort was something that kept her at ease. She would pick them up in her arms, check if they got injuries, and would nuzzle them close to her chest. She remembered someone doing that to her when she was a child soldier deployed in Diamond Dogs, their heart beat was soft and soothing to her.

She often wondered who it was.   

Liquid once saw her falling asleep next to a bed of the heavily injured. Her knees were on the cold hard floor, she was desperately holding the hand of the injured, letting the child know that he wasn’t alone.

It tremendously moved something deep inside Liquid’s heart. Such kindness found in this war. How could an innocent person be even stationed in defenses?

Liquid decided to never let Vulture be on the front line despite her skills.

She thinks she wasn’t even considered an elite by Liquid. She remembers him, vaguely! Every time, she tries to concentrate on that memory it hurts her.

It hurts her bad that it causes her headaches.

* * *

She talks to Ocelot about it and he stared at her with fear. Ocelot never showed the _fear_ that easily to a person. Before she could speak, he crushes her with a tight embrace, muffling her voice.

“I think it’s time to tell you everything from the start, Nick. I see you as a sister I never had, for some reason, I always wanted to protect you the moment, I laid eyes on you that day.”

She peeked through the space of Ocelot’s neck, the window is wet with rain.

 -

_The silhouette, the woman who danced in the rain, a big dog,_

_a lady with sunglasses, a lady with a white uniform,_

_and a girl in a school outfit._

_-_

She can see them, her eyes widen in shock, and she grips tighter to Ocelot’s form. He bucks slightly at the way Vulture closed her space towards him.

He can hear her harsh breathing and noticed tears gathering at the corner of her eyes.

He can see her mouth forming out a loud cry, he looks around and sees that he is not alone. Surprisingly, it was not a scream but her weak wavering voice came out.

“A-Adamska, can you see them too? The man with the bleeding eye say’s he’s your papa.”

He remained silent, staring at the top of her head. He once again covered his ears with his hands, he already gave her the answer by being silent.

“I-I can’t control it. You have to l-leave, now!”

He stepped away from Vulture and ran away into her room for it was soundproof. Her shriek traveled in the empty hallways, echoing further to the mess hall.

Her other name was Banshee and she was not proud of her power. Unfortunately, some of the recruits got caught in her vicious scream. Resulting in hallucinations, nausea, and worse cases death.

Sniper Wolf once scared Vulture, her screaming of terror couldn't go away, it was not a pretty sight. Especially when Vulture didn't mean to accidentally shot one of the wolves in the forest. 

She fainted in the empty hallway, Ocelot carried her all the way to the private quarters to the med bay. She was not to be disturbed by anyone except for Ocelot, Liquid, and Wolf could only enter. The room could only be opened a red card in which Ocelot asked Liquid to make in case something like this happened again.

Liquid said nothing, he knew that whatever power that Vulture had it was never going to go away. Besides, Liquid had a close friend that had already significant powers in the team. He decided to do what he could do at the moment, yet with the issues surrounding Nick... What could he do to at least make her control her powers? 

He decided to have a chat with Psycho Mantis, he ought to have a basic idea that could help with this situation. 

The soldiers whispered to each other asking "what the fuck" was that noise. The whispering had captured one person in particular with curiosity. Rumors spread within every quarter that even Liquid started to get annoyed.

His training courses were harsher than the last but he only smiled when he was talking to Wolf.

Stifled laughter erupting from their lips, their laughter felt strained. It seemed that they were nervous about this soldier, Brutal Vulture was her codename. _'How interesting...'_ he thought to himself. 

Psycho Mantis had something to investigate.

He had to know who this Vulture is and how did she manage to captivate the hearts of his close acquaintances.

* * *

 Location: Liquid Snake's, office/room

Tuesday, 1:00 pm

+

"Tretij, I gotta talk with you. It's something regarding about Vulture." Liquid was sitting in a chair while Mantis was leaning against his desk. At the mention of Vulture he raised an eyebrow, arms crossed on his chest. Mantis knew that Eli didn't like him to intrude his mind without permission so he let him continue with his speech. 

"I want you to train them."

"Train, as in what? Strategy? Stamina? I thought Wolf was taking care of that." Liquid threw a folder containing information of Vulture, Tretij caught it with ease. He skimmed through the papers. 

"It's the fear that causes her to scream, I was hoping that maybe you can create a stimulation of the fears that are listed there so she can-"

"Not scream? That's a hard favor, Eli. She's not scared of the dark, she's scared of what might be in it. From reading about her, she also has trauma about her captives beating her and trauma caused by you Eli. From the Diamond Dog's era." 

"I know, that was reckless of me but I still was proud for doing it." 

"If I wasn't there, you would have been dead, Eli. Don't you dare forget that I was the one that saved you, but if she finds out that I was invested in that mess of a battle...I'm not even sure if she could trust me." 

"I give you permission to read her mind. To find out more about her and why did Miller recruit her, who knows she might have been most likely a test subject transported like you."

"If she were to be, wouldn't it be ironic that information is not included in these papers? I would have known if she were with Skullface, that man had so much hatred for your father." 

"Don't mention him around me, Tretij." 

"My bad but if she were, they would have locked her up and as my powers, I would have known." He stared at the pictures of Vulture wearing a kid sailor suit, she seemed to be a kid model on the base.

Possibly, Miller or Ocelot made those outfits for her.  

"I didn't even recognize her on that damn base, I was too busy with my own issues."

"Well, thanks for clarifying with me. I'll do whatever, I can do." Mantis tried to leave but Liquid stopped him before he could move, Tretij was already at the door.

"Tretij, there is one more thing. That I have to tell you about, Nick." Liquid's voice was slightly wavering. 

"What is it?" Tretij was holding the card right next to the door. 

"At any cost, don't fall for her or hold any admiration towards her. If you do, then you'll be fucked. Because, if you at any point die during a mission, she's gonna raise a worse hell than I ever raise in this base." 

Psycho Mantis let out a huge laugh through his gas mask, his breath came out in white wisps and Eli could hear him snorting.

"That would likely not happen at all." 

He slides his card at the door's security system, leaving Eli in his room all by himself. 

Eli sighed silently alone, running his hand over his face.

"He's gonna get fucked." 

* * *

 Medical Wing

Tuesday, 8:00 pm

+

Vulture sighed in defiance, she couldn’t leave the room with permission. Adam often came showing her pictures of the past, she giggled noticing how Adam always wore gloves in every photo. He let her flip the pictures one by one, letting her take in what the past used to look like. 

"Is that, Miller? He looks so young, here! Even dazzling in my eyes." Vulture pointed at the picture of Kaz wrestling Big Boss. 

"Oh, ho ho. Don't be, he was a huge playboy during Peace time. Got in a couple of fights with BB himself but I'm pretty sure he liked the attention. Everything went downhill after that, though." Ocelot was cleaning his guns with a cloth, he was sitting right next to Vulture, their shoulders were touching.

"Adam, is it true that you killed off bugs with just your revolver? I couldn't believe it myself until I saw you twirling your weapons earlier." 

"God damn it, who told you? Was it, John or Liquid? Fuck, I thought that joke was going to go away." 

"It was John, he told me that you were more fierce back then. Couldn't keep up with you during the missions." Vulture chuckled behind her hand. 

"Even let out a meow!" Vulture was bursting with laughter, Ocelot's ears were red at the tips. 

"You can laugh about it now but don't think you can get away with it just because you are stationed here at the moment." 

"Yeah, stationed here again. With the injured soldiers, the smell of blood, rubbing alcohol, the recruits touching me without permission." Vulture sighed, feeling sad again. 

"Vul-. Nick, I know you don't like to work here but until you can get better you have to stay here, temporarily." Ocelot rubbed her back. 

"Adamska, what if I can't find a cure to my power? Are you going to leave me too? Like the others?" 

"I-I, no. No, I wouldn't leave you, how could I? You've been here for a long time and you went through hellish times too, like the rest of us."

He whispered the last part to her ears only.

 _"Even if I'm a spy, I would always keep an eye on you."_  

She nodded feeling a little bit better that she would not be abandoned again. She saw someone that she did recognize in the photo albums, that made her extremely curious.

Who was this person? 

-

Red hair, a silent voice, a broken gas mask.

A language she never heard before. Fire. Burning man.

Full of ever growing hatred. Escape. Floating child.

XOF. Skull-face. Parasites. Sahelanthropus.

- 

 _“Tretij?”_ She groaned. 

“Of all of the pictures you scanned, you recognized him? He does stand out from the others.”

“I remember… I remember!”

“Well then go ahead, tell me what you see.”  He crossed his legs on the bed.

“He was a monster to the soldiers. No one wanted to talk to him after they saw his face. He and Eli were best friends? Did he get captured by Skullface once? Ugh, there was a robot, a huge robot! That's all I know now, sorry." She rubbed the nagging pain on her neck. 

"It's better than nothing. You're improving faster than I could have imagined, good job. Anything else to say before I leave?"

"A-Adam?" She stuttered, nervously. 

"Yes, котенок ?" Ocelot placed his revolvers back where they belonged, he sighed in relief. 

"I believe that Tretij is beautiful. I believe that you're extremely pretty too, sometimes I caught myself staring at you. I still think that you should go and enjoy what you love doing." 

"какой милый наивный котенок." 

"Huh? Adam, what is it?" Vulture was confused, what did he just say? 

“You’re too kind. Too kind to even know if you are clearly telling a truth or a lie.”

“I learned from the best. I also found out that Liquid would never put me on the front line and that sooner or later I might have to retire from this whole business.” 

“You? Leaving? You’re only twenty-five years old, I’m a veteran getting complimented by a youngster.”

“Please, don’t be like that. If you don’t think, I’m saying the truth why not ask him to read my mind.” Vulture pointed directly to Tretij’s picture.

"That might be a bad idea, Nick."

* * *

Introducing Psycho Mantis

Tuesday, 8:30 pm

Medical Wing

+ 

“Yes, why not let me read your mind?” Psycho Mantis appeared in the room. 

Vulture turned her head around facing Mantis full on straight. She couldn't believe her eyes, she didn't even know what to say to him, he appeared so suddenly that Vulture felt her heart get stuck in her throat. 

“It's you!” She gasped loudly. 

“How strange…This is the first time in my life that I felt tranquil, almost like there isn’t any anger coming towards me with waves. How interesting…” He walked close taking a sit on the chair next to her bed.

Ocelot didn't move from Vulture's side. 

“I thought, Wolf, gave you her card to you? Such a busy life she lives, hanging out with those pups of hers. That cloaking device will come handy to me, one day.” Ocelot spoke to Mantis, letting him inspect her at a careful distance. He didn't want Mantis to harm her. 

"Don't worry, Ocelot. I'm just here for a nice chat, I won't harm her at all. Training doesn't start until next week for Vulture."

"What training? I didn't hear any of this sort, Tretij Rebenok." Ocelot gritted his teeth, covering Vulture with his back. 

"It was requested by Liquid," Mantis replied sharply to him.

"Of course, it was. He would do something like this thinking that I wouldn't notice. You better not be reading her mind without my permission as well."

"Adam, please I can handle this." Vulture spoke not liking the tension rising in the room. 

"Tretij, right? I saw you before in the training room, I believe you were staring at me as I weight lifted that 180, right in front of you. I see that you were impressed a small, chubby recruit like me was that strong?"

He nodded to her.

"That is true." 

She laughed at his surprised eyes, that were showing through his gas mask. 

"I don't know much about you, Tretij."

"That's a good thing." He reported, he crossed his arms over his chest.  

“I’m sorry, I can’t really remember what happened back then."

"Your memories are more built that way like the photo album in front of you." He took the picture of Eli and him standing right next to each other, his lips twitched into a faint smile.  

"I think it’s better that way, though, to not remember.” She laughed bitterly.

Mantis couldn’t help but to join in. He liked the atmosphere and the small grin she showed when she was talking to Ocelot. He saw them laughing through the tiny window on top of the door. There was something that radiated off of Nick, she was the constant light in the darkness. It puzzled, Mantis deeply. What was it that she had? How did she manage to get support from the people on the base? 

He grabbed her hand, firmly.

Ocelot watched tentatively, his hand was reaching for his revolver, he was eyeing Mantis with a sharp gaze. Vulture had a poker face on, she was shocked at how hard Mantis was holding her hand. She could feel his long fingers dig into her skin, tears started to gather in her eyes.

She had the urge to scream at the moment, it was the same pain she had experienced before.

Mantis kept pushing further, he wanted to see how far he could go before Vulture opens her mouth. This was only a simulation play, Mantis wasn't holding her hand tightly, after all, why not just use your mind?

He could see it, glimpses of Nick. 

-

_She was walking, walking through a dry forest full of mud, trees, and insects. She looked about 7 years old, what was she doing here alone?_

_Her father worked in medicine, while her mom was a translator. They took her from her mother, the moment she was born. They were devastated and didn't know what to do. They put the bundle form of her, gave her a new mother who took care of her. Once at the age of 5, that's when the experiment started, the dark pit. Dark Pit?  It was a room that was completely black, she had to practice peripheral vision for long hours, in a silent room. Once she managed to do good on a trial, they would give her gifts to keep her satiated. Soon, soon enough she started to develop her screech. That's when Skull-face kidnapped her, it didn't end well._

_She was walking, walking through a dry forest full of mud, trees, and insects. She looked about 7 years old, what was she doing here alone? She felt something stabbing her neck, sudden dizziness and fell on the ground. But, it was Skull-face who came back to her._

_No._

_It was a Snake._

* * *

 

_"Welcome to Diamond Dogs, say you share some resemblance to my family."_

_A man with sunglasses appeared in her front view._

_"ここはどこ？ Donde soy yo?"_

_"You have some good pronunciation! I'm quite proud!"_

_"Miller..." Ocelot sighed, he knew this kid was going to be a favorite to him already._

_"俺は平和、君の名前は？"_

_"ごめんなさい、わかんない..."_

_"Hmm, don't know, huh. Ocelot, make a name for this girl, here."_

_"I already made one for her," Venom grunted, she hid behind his legs._

_"You did? Well, what is it?" Kaz was smiling._

_"Nick, based on Dominick. I found her on a Sunday."_

_"You also know that means of the lord. How a fitting name on a place we call hell each day."_

_Ocelot leaned down to her height, staring at her eyes. She mumbled a sentence out of her mouth, he chuckled._

_"Calling me a beaut on the first day, we met. She's a charmer and a keeper."_

_"I think that name fits her deeply, Boss. Look she's radiating!"_

_Nick was smiling with her eyes closed and mouth wide, she let out a string of giggles._

_She felt safe_

_-_

Ocelot placed a hand on Mantis's shoulder, he wanted him to stop. Vulture was biting her lips hard, tears were pouring out of her eyes, her cheeks were dampened with moisture. Blood started to dribble from her nose and mouth, she desperately wanted to scream but Mantis didn't let her.

"Mantis," Ocelot warned him. 

Mantis pushed his hand away, he had to concentrate. 

" _Láska, prosím_..." Nick gasped, grasping back Tretij's hand. 

"Nick, I, I." He couldn't keep the connection going on any further. The way how Nicki pleaded him made him feel guilty, he closed his eyes and breathed deeply. No more, there's a minimum amount that they both could handle. Mantis knew he could dig in further for more but he saw the limit growing on Nick's body.

He has gone too far in this exploration. 

Nick fell on top of Mantis, her head was on his chest, their hands were still connected. She breathed low and harsh, a small cough came out of her mouth. This position was highly uncomfortable but she didn't have the strength to complain. 

"Nick, I'm highly sorry, I should have warned you f-." She slapped him on the arm, nails scratching his skin in the process, he hissed in pain. 

"We are now even and Liquid told you to do it. I didn't like your method at first but it was nice holding your hand." She let go of his hand, standing so she could go to the restroom to clean herself up.  

"Of course, I'll discuss this training more with you instead of Liquid. You seem to already know what you have to do for rehab."

"Nick, I have to leave for business. Do you want anyone in this room to watch over you?" Ocelot watched her walk in the bathroom, he waited for her reply.

He knew she was going to take a shower after that uncomfortable event, who wouldn't. The sound of the faucet running could be heard from where Mantis and Ocelot were, Mantis looked at Ocelot with an astonished look, he merely shrugged.

"You get used to it, she trusts both of us enough that we won't attack her. Since you drained all your power out, you look like you're about to faint yourself." Ocelot let out a loud laugh. 

" I know this might be a ridiculous request and you might freak out," Nick yelled so they could hear her.

"Oh no, oh no Dominick. You want Mantis to stay here with you, don't you?" 

"What's the harm? He's tired himself, Adam. There's a double makeshift bed in the closet, a small fridge, a medic kit in the restroom, a tv, and a radio. Even the video game console that Liquid bought for me just for fun."

"Consoles?" Mantis questioned. 

"Yes, do you play games? You look like a person that does." Nick came out the restroom with a sweater that reached down to her knees, she was wearing socks underneath.

She was drying her hair with a towel. 

"Do you like Castlevania?" 

"I sure do, I also have Metroid and other RPG games you want to try out." 

Ocelot didn't know what they were talking about, it was like they were both in their own worlds. Still, seeing Mantis calm talking to her, he didn't mind him staying here.

"Nick, I'll allow, Mantis to stay here with you. Until tomorrow afternoon, he'll be the one helping you at the medic bay. If any of the recruits are hassling with you, just make sure to leave a mark on their face. I'll know who will be a good target practice at weaponry."

"Adam, that is going too far. But, I'll take your judgment for it." She walked over to the bed, flopping down on it sideways.

"Good, I'll contact you, later. Good night, little one."    

"Night, Adam." 

Ocelot left the room, he eyed Mantis on the way out. Could Nick handle herself being in a room with him? More of so, would Mantis even get alone with her? They were extremely different in personality, heritage, and body.

Mantis was quiet, mature, and mysterious.

Nick was kind, warm, and laid back. 

All those muddy thoughts went away when he heard laughter coming out of the room, maybe he was being paranoid. His boots made clanking noises as he walked away from Nick's room, she can handle it. 

* * *

 Medical Wing - Nick's room

Wednesday, 3:00 am

+

She heard a thump on the wall, she opened her eyes and saw Mantis floating up to the ceiling. How in the world was he able to do that? He was still in a sleeping position, arms on his stomach and one bent leg.

The TV was faintly playing a theme song of a show, it gave off a soft buzz melding with the atmosphere outside. She touched her face and notice that it was cold, she moved underneath her blankets. She wanted to stay in bed the whole day, she placed her glasses on her face, the clock read 3 am. She groaned knowing that she only had 3 more hours to sleep and got anxious. 

With her glasses on, Nick noticed that Tretij didn't have his gas-mask on. He took it off when she wasn't paying attention. Mantis heard her saying that she 'believes that he's beautiful.', he couldn't accept it. Even, if he could feel the truthfulness leaking out of her body like waves, he thought she was just being polite. 

Still, she didn't want him to bump his head badly and pushed off the bed covers on top of her. She used her bed as a stool and stood on it, her hands reached Tretij's back. She gently pulled the hem of his clothing, slowly pulling him back down.

Between the process, he didn't wake up at all. She only heard soft snores coming out of his mouth, she let out a sigh of relief. Nick was worried that she would've woken him up and did something bad.

Yet, she couldn't help but stare at Tretij's face.

She could see freckles gathered around his cheeks, dark circles under his eyes, stitches gathered around his mouth and a barcode tattoo on the side of his head. She could have looked for more details and would enjoy looking at Mantis more but, she felt like she was being watched by him instead. She felt cold sweat running on her back, did he knew that she was watching her?

 _"Dominick..._ " His voice rasped out in a whisper, she shivered.

"T-Tretij? You, you're awake?" She felt herself sweating, even more, did she saw something she wasn't supposed to see? 

"How could I sleep when I can hear your thoughts, right next to me? Not to mention; the staring."

-

_His eyes opened, she was towering over him, their eyes locked._

_A beautiful emerald blue, no more like a silver-ish crystal, his eyes were a mix of colors._

_Nick caught her breath in her throat._

_Tretij Rebevnok was extremely pretty._

_He was beautiful..._

_-_

"I'm sorry. I'll look away now, I'm sure you're uncomfortable after, I saw your true face." 

"No, I'm not. In fact, I enjoy your presence. I can totally see that you weren't lying before, I just can't accept what I am or what I look like." He pulled her hand to his face. 

"I can't accept myself, either. I, I'm sure you saw those scars on my inner thighs in my file and scratches on my chest."

"Those, I don't particularly care for.  This face is always going to be with me, till I die, every morning I see it and every night I see it." 

"We are more similar than I thought, we would be." Nick rubbed her thumb on his cheek. 

"Humph, I don't see any problems with that. The only thing Liquid told me is not get infatuated with you." He let out a snicker. 

She felt her face becoming warm and blinked twice. 

"He likes a close friend of mine on the base. I do find Liquid attractive, I find everyone here attractive as long as they pay me with respect. Sure, there are guys and girls that even asked to sleep with me but I just don't see it as necessary. I guess I would only do it for support or to have a child. I don't think I'll become a mother quite soon, though. Might adopt a kid one day when I'm done doing business here."

"I'm guessing you had a series of bad relationships?" 

"It's something, I don't want to talk about now. Maybe soon, I'll be able to share more about myself. I feel good being here with Wolf and the others, though."

"You had to come back here, everyone does. I used to work for the KGB, it was fucking bullshit. They gave me cases after cases not thinking that I needed a break from demented minds. That's when Liquid hired me and I was like great now I gotta work for a childhood friend who I saved millions of times from hell." 

"I think we need more sleep than necessary. I haven't been this openly salty to another person before, more or less talkative." 

"Nah, don't worry about it. I'll feel bad if you weren't comfortable around me, make yourself home at my spacey room. You also have to watch over me in the medic bay so it's probably a good idea to relax before we see wounded injuries."

"Hey, Nick." He sat up almost bumping her head. 

"Yes, Tretij." She pulled her blankets closer to her body. 

"I have a request, it's sort of weird." He started playing with her fingers laid on his cheek.

"I'm sure it's nothing bad." She smiled. 

"Can you sing for me?" He asked timidly. 

"There's this song that Eli used to sing before, I just can't remember it. I think it's a lullaby but I think it will make me go back to sleep. It has the lyrics; down in the valley, valley so low..."

"I know that one, I sang that one to the children soldiers stationed here. I was just reading a lullaby book and I liked the melody of it. It's actually one of my favorites to sing to others."

"That's interesting to know." His mouth opened slightly to yawn. 

"It's been years since I sang, I don't know if I could do it."

"As long as it's better than hearing Eli snoring then everything will be fine." He shifted to his left, back facing Nick.

She breathed in. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I want to continue this...but if I get comments/kudos it will change my thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> This was made for the self insert/oc weekend from Tumblr. I haven't updated this on here so I decided to do so. Critic and comments are highly welcomed.


End file.
